


I hate the way you make me feel

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco Malfoy, who has had a crush on Harry Potter for two years gets detention with him.As always, Harry Potter belongs to Jk Rowling. I am merely writing this for fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express for the fourth time and gave a curt nod to his father before leaving. He met up with a few of his ‘friends’, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy. Once they got a compartment to themselves, Pansy was, of course, throwing herself all over Draco. He would normally be into it or at least humor her, but last year something had changed.

Well, it was more accurate to say that something had changed with Harry. Draco had always felt something for him. The first year he had attended Hogwarts, it was the most confusing. His entire family despised the Potters because of what had happened to the Dark Lord. In fact, his father told Draco that he should completely ignore James and Lily’s son Harry and pretend that he was scum under the earth. Draco agreed, not giving it another thought, but when he saw Harry Potter standing outside the Great Hall for the first time, the boy with a lightning shaped scar, he did not want to keep his father’s promise at all. He thought that maybe just becoming friends with him would be okay, maybe his father wouldn’t mind so much. But, the great Harry Potter had denied him friendship, leaving an unknown pain in his heart. The next few years, Draco didn’t know what to do but taunt Harry and his friends. If he was nice to him, Harry wouldn’t notice him at all. If he was mean, he was sure to be wandering in Harry’s thoughts.

In their third year, Draco slipped up. Pretending to hate Harry was agony, although he hated the was he caused Draco’s mind to wander. Draco knew that he wasn’t supposed to like boys in that way, especially the hated Harry Potter. What would his dad do if he found out that he was gay? What would he do if he found out that he had a crush on Harry Potter? Anyways, the emotions that he tried to discard and push beneath the surface were screaming to get out that day. That day, Slytherins had potions with Gryffindors and since Draco hurt his arm battling that stupid Hippogriff, Harry and Weasley had to help him with his potion. Draco’s instincts got the better of him and he blamed Harry for something trivial and of course Professor Snape gave him detention. Then, unfortunately for Draco, Professor McGonagall came in for who knows what reason and she saw him doing something to sabotage Weasley. She, loudly, pointed it out to Professor Snape and he had no choice, really, to give Draco detention as well.

So, they were both stuck in detention. Normally, it would be held in silence with Snape watching them like a hawk, but he was busy brewing an important potion so he gave the duty to Professor McGonagall.

“When you are finished this potion sheet, put it on my desk and you may leave. If I find it is done poorly then you will be joining me tomorrow evening as well to fix it. I have other things to do, but I trust you two will use your time wisely.” She said sternly to Draco and Harry. They were sitting in her empty Transfiguration classroom at 7 pm and they could hear other kids running around the halls.

“Remember, you must be in your dormitories by 9 pm.” She added and left the room.

“Thanks a lot Malfoy.” Harry spat at Draco.

“Are you missing your quality time with the mudblood and the blood traitor then? Poor Potter.” He said with venom added to his words.

“Don’t talk about them like that you git.” Harry stood up so he was towering over Draco. Draco’s heart pounded and his fists were clenched. He hated the way Harry cared about them so much and not him. He hated the way that he loved Harry’s boldness and loyalty.

“Whatever I say is the truth. You’re disgracing the Wizarding world by being friends with scum like them.” Draco snarled and stood up so he was face to face with Harry.

“It would be more of a disgrace to be friends with some stuck up, pretentious, asshole like you. Blood status doesn’t matter and you only think you’re better than everyone because of it! You are vile Malfoy, and you know what? You can say whatever you want because I know that you’ve been brought up to only know hate. And I feel sorry for you.”

Draco lost it. He lost control of everything and those emotions he’d been hiding came back to haunt him. He looked into Harry’s beautiful piercing green eyes and noticed his jaw clenched in anger. He noticed the way his black hair was always messy, how half of his shirt was un-tucked and the smirk that formed on his lips due to Draco’s hesitation. Before he could think of the consequences, Draco grabbed his waist and pushed his lips against Harry’s. It was great, passionate, but only for a second. Draco realized what he had done and let go of Harry, who was standing there in a state of shock. Draco stood there for a moment, maybe hoping that Harry would confess his secret love for him, before bolting out of the room, his Potions paper lying on the desk, unfinished.


End file.
